The Meaning of Family
by Abarero
Summary: After encountering Kanta, the young otter youkai, Shippou reflects on what it means to have a family, and why he was willing to risk everything to help Kanta save his Father. spoilers for episode 143 volume 30 of the manga


Author's Notes: A short little one-shot inspired by episode 143 of the series (chapter 296/297 of the manga) from Shippou's perspective.

This is an entrant in the "inuyasha_fanfic" livejournal community's contest.

The dialogue is taken from the manga (and from what I could pick up of the raw version of it, they were the same lines.)

As always- please, read, review and enjoy ^^

Japanese words used:

"Otou" or "Otou-san"- Father

"Kawauso"- otter youkai

------------------------------------------------------

The Meaning of "Family"

------------------------------------------

"Otou…"

From the moment I found out Kanta's story, it was as if my heart froze. 

"_Otou-san..._"

My father too- was gone. A victim to the Thunder Brother's greed for power. A victim of the Shikon no Tama like everyone else amongst us. 

Miroku had his curse; the family curse that took his Father from him and left him never knowing when he too might be swallowed by the void in his hand. 

Sango had also lost her family. Her brother taken by Naraku….her family at her brother's hands.

And InuYasha, despite his childish behavior at times, had also been affected. Even though the arrow that had sealed him was gone- it was as if there was still the pain of betrayal lodged in his heart. His family gone and his trust- shattered.

Kagome too, is troubled. Her duty here in this era takes her away from her family, and even if she does get to see them sometimes, I can tell that she misses them.

All of us were without a family. Without that warm embrace of our loved ones we once had. That is, until we met each other.

It seems complicated to explain but- in being with them, I don't have to be alone. None of us have to be alone anymore. 

InuYasha has Kagome to try and heal his wounded heart. Sango has Miroku, who despite his wandering hands, cares for her to the depths of soul. And I have all of them. They are my family now- each and every one of them.

"It happened a few days ago…"

Just a few days ago, Kanta had lost all he had. His Father had been taken from him at the hands of Naraku's newest evil, Hakudoushi. 

Yet, the young kawauso still had hope. A hope that was reflected in the way his eyes shimmered when he spoke of that chance that he might save his Father's life. All we had to do was find the body, and everything would be all right. I just knew it.

"Don't worry. InuYasha will save him."

The confidence in my tone shocked even the hanyou I spoke of. But I knew in my heart, that despite what InuYasha said- he did care under his haughty façade. He had avenged my Father- risking his life in the battle against Hiten. He had slain the youkai that murdered my father, and I was certain he had the strength to help us now. 

"I see- your dad too…"

Kanta's words were soft, trailing off to that unspoken understanding between us. Just children in the harsh world- our dearest Fathers ripped from our lives by some cruel irony.

"Let's be friends."

'Friends'…that's what Kanta needed most now. He needed to know he wasn't alone, and that we'd save his Father. And so- like our strange group had many times before, we took his burden on our shoulders. The mission to save his Father was no longer just his mission- it was ours too.

Thinking back on things- I wonder how some of the others we've met are doing.

Nazuna was left without anyone since the monk she'd been taken in by turned out to be a youkai in disguise. I know we changed her opinion on youkai, but I can only wish that her life has taken a turn for the better. She was tough, so I'm sure she'll pull through.

Has Satsuki overcome the loss of her brother and the false shard she had? Did she regain her hope that was so pure and strong when she held out that shard for us to see?

The hanyou girl, Shiori, also comes to mind. Her life was not an easy one- caught between two worlds like that, and I hope with the strength of her heart and the love of her Mother that she can become a stronger person.

And what about Souten? Sure as a relative of the ones who killed my father, you'd think I'd be bitter. And true- I was. I was until I met her. She was lonely like I was- lonely since we'd killed her brothers. It had come down to revenge- her wanting revenge on me and me wanting revenge on her. Revenge is such a petty thing, and I'm glad in the end we were able to put it behind us. Sometimes I wonder though- how she's doing… and whether or not she's enjoying those crayons I gave her.

Then there was Shintaro- his father killed while trying to protect Hakushin-sama. I hope he's fairing well- he took the responsibility of his family on his shoulders. He had to become braver and stronger, and I hope the swarms of youkai that fled from Hakurei-san didn't cause their village anymore trouble.

"A headless youkai…."

We'd found out where Kanta's Father was—but the body was being attacked by the frightened villagers. When we finally caught up to it, there was someone unexpected standing nearby.

"Sesshoumaru…"

Despite our confusion as to why the cold-hearted half-brother of InuYasha was there, I knew this wasn't the time to worry about that. I knew we had to hurry if we wanted to save Kanta's Father. Save Kanta from a life without someone to look after him.

"Hang in there, otou!"

I helped him with the bundle that he'd carried his Father's head in. Together we pushed it against the neck and waited. Waited and hoped it would reattach itself.

"It's….too late."

Nothing. Nothing happened. It had been a little too long. The spears and arrows of the villagers too much for the body to handle…and we had come just a little too late.

"Otou! Otou!"

Kanta's sobs rang out over the hillside. His loud wails tearing at my heart and bringing tears welling into my eyes. I'd cried too. I'd cried a lot when my Father had died. I had only wished that Kanta wouldn't have had the same fate as me.

"Wait…Sesshoumaru, your sword…"

Kagome's voice stirred me from my worries for a moment. Tenseiga- Sesshoumaru's sword, it could…it could restore life, couldn't it? Couldn't it bring back Kanta's Father?

"It's no concern of mine."

Balling my fists and withholding my fears, I slowly walked over towards the tall inu-youkai.

"Ummm…Cou…Could you please…save him…"

And at that moment- I didn't care if it was Sesshoumaru or even if it had been Naraku. I had to do what I could to save Kanta's Father. 

"Kanta will be all alone if his Father dies."

I dropped to my knees- my body trembling with the fear that I'd gone too far. That Sesshoumaru would just kill me then and there for even daring to look at him. I begged him- pleaded with him. I wanted Kanta to be happy again. I wanted him to never be alone.

Even InuYasha was irritated. He shot some bitter words at his brother. Words laced with disgust that he couldn't do anything while his brother refused to.

All hope began to leave as Sesshoumaru started to walk away. Then- he stopped.

Questioningly, he looked to the hilt of Tenseiga. Without a word, he drew the blade and walked towards the body. Squinting as if he was trying to see something- he sliced the air above the body and stepped back.

Kanta clutched his hands- this was his last and only hope. Walking to his side, I was ready to comfort him if it didn't work.

But then- his Father's eyes opened.

"Otou…!"

The cheerful voice of Kanta rang out as he rushed into his Father's arms. The tears that had been waiting to fall from my eyes now fell in happiness. 

"…I'm glad for you, Kanta. I'm glad for you."

-------------------------------------------

Once again, it was time for us to travel onward- the pressing issue of dealing with Naraku and locating the last of the Shikon shards was hanging over our heads. And so, we said our goodbyes to Kanta and his Father. 

"Goodbye, Shippou."

It was a bit sad to be leaving. It's always hard to leave a friend. But at least, he wouldn't be alone. 

I paused then, as Kanta's Father placed his hand on my head.

"Thanks for everything, kid."

He smiled; his face warm and full of life.

And when he smiled at me… it was as if, I could see my Father smiling too.

~The End~


End file.
